


Slime flies when it's 3 am

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I saw this prompt on tiktok and it just made sense..., I wrote this instead of sleeping but plot twist it's only 9:30, Literally the quickest thing to read, M/M, No beta we don't die like Dean Winchester, Slime Fic?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: Dean wakes up at 3 am to loud noise from inside the bunker. Going to investigate, rather than a demon, he finds Castiel and Jack, deciding to create their own slime. Rather than argue with them, Dean decides to join them. Basically, it's slime and fluff.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Slime flies when it's 3 am

Waking up to a loud slam from somewhere in the bunker, Dean jolted awake, reaching his arm over to the right side of his bed, finding it empty and cold. He quickly sat up, looking around their shared bedroom, for the husband suddenly missing. Taking note of the clock on their nightstand, 3 AM, Dean got up, grabbing his weapon still hidden under his nightstand, and threw on his slippers before carefully walking down the bunker hallway, following the loud noises. 

Looking around the corner, he suddenly halted to a stop, taking in the sight in front of him, still hidden from those making all the noise. He hadn’t known exactly what to expect but it hadn’t been this. Their kitchen was in despair. It appeared if something had exploded, or as he sniffed the air, burnt?

Deciding to reveal himself, he stepped out of the hallway, coming face to face with the Angel and Jack? “Uh.. do I even want to know what’s happening here?’ 

Similar to a caught deer in headlights, Castiel looked up from the counter with a giant grin taking over his face, “Oh, Dean, what are you doing up so early?” he asked before going back to stirring the giant pot in front of him. 

“It’s kinda hard to sleep when things are being slammed at 3 AM.” Dean huffed, “What are you two doing anyways?” Setting his weapon down, he looked over at Jack, who was suddenly pouring different ingredients in a bowl. He noticed borax?... laundry detergent and glue… lots of glue. 

“I needed a glass of water after waking from our “sleep” and I found Jack here in the kitchen, and he needed help, hence what I’ve now learned is called “slime.” Castiel explained, taking the pot over to Jack and handing it to him, letting the young boy pour his own bowl in, mixing them. 

“And this had to happen at 3 AM why?” 

“Is slime not allowed to be made at 3 AM?” Jack asked confused, as Dean took notice of the similar head tilt between the two of them. “You know Angels don’t sleep?” 

Physically unable to mad at either of them, his Angel or their son, Dean walked closer into the kitchen, coming up next to Cas, and grabbing his hands, lacing them together. The cold metal on both of their ring fingers quietly clinked together as he continued, “Well, since you’ve already gotten this far, do you need any help?” 

The smiles that graced both of their faces, told Dean he asked the right question, “Well, if you want to pour more glue that would be great.” Castiel instructed, handing Dean the bowl. Before any of them knew it, the sun was slowly starting to rise and the mess in the kitchen, starting to get under control. Their containers of slime neatly packed away on the table, Jack sound asleep on the couch. Cas and Dean finished cleaning up, as they maneuvered closer to each other, Dean resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder. “Did you have fun?” 

“I did, did you?” Castiel looked straight at Dean, taking in his facial expression. “Yeah, I did.” Castiel placed a small kiss on Dean’s nose, before looking at the overflowing sink, “Would you like to help me with dishes?” He laughed. 

Cas washed as Dean dried, and they both put them away together. Once the kitchen was clean, back to its original shininess, they walked over the couch, not wanting to disturb Jack, still sound asleep, his face so still and relaxed. 

“Did you ever imagine ten years ago our lives would be like this?” Dean whispered, pulling his husband closer. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, and gently placed it on Jack, as he snuggled further into it. 

“I always hoped we’d get here one day, it just never seemed like it in the moment.” As he finished softly, he quietly let out a yawn, causing Dean to laugh, “Are you finally ready for sleep, at 6:30 in the morning?” Castiel nodded, allowing himself to be led down the hallway, back to their room, for as much sleep as they could get before Sam woke for the day. Shutting the door behind them, Dean helped Cas get into bed, before crawling in right after, and moving as close to him as space would allow. 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas yawned, closing his eyes, letting sleep take over.

“Goodnight, Cas.” As he let sleep do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short but fluffy fic! I now have a few AU's I want to get to in the future but this was the first one I managed to get crossed off. I had a lot of fun writing it and enjoyed getting to create happy moments for these characters.


End file.
